Stefan and Elena - The Reason Why
by rosaxstelena
Summary: Stefan and Elena love story. T-Rated for now, M-Rated for later chapters ;) Elena is in college and meets a complete stranger, Stefan. Read how they fall in love. How they can relate, and how they accept each other. How they forgive, and how the love each other :)
1. Chapter 1

Stefan and Elena

**Elena, Caroline & Bonnie finally go to college. Elena knows about the vampires because of her father, who had died together with her mom 2 years ago, her aunt Jenna died with cancer and uncle John couldn't take care of her. So Elena has been staying at Bonnie's. Now their going to college, making again a new start. But Elena meets someone who will forever change her life. M-Rated for Language and maybe some smutty later. But for now, just T-Rated**

_And there is a story here, I feel it I've searched for something real, and I believe this. You found me on the ground where I was bleedin' and you came around I'd had enough, I'd given up, I was broken. Left to rust, hollowed out, life seemed hopeless, here you are, you see my scars, but still you're dryin' these eyes cause you are my, you are my, you are my reason why, you are my, you are my, you are my reason why. And what would you say, if I told you my secrets. If I sang you my song. Would you walk away, or would you hold on – Ron Pope _

"You brought your journal.. come on Elena, we're freshmen in college!" Caroline yelled while we were in her mom's car with Bonnie in the front seat. "I know, but.. some things, are just difficult to say, easier to write. And don't you want to read in 10 years how we got drunk and met new boys." Caroline smiled. "You.. meeting boys… you haven't get laid in like centuries." I rolled with my eyes, in moments like this, Caroline was a bit too excited so she was irritating me. "But girls, keep wearing vervain, monsters are everywhere." Liz Forbes talked to get on another subject. "Vampires..? We know mom. Besides, Bonnie can protect us. I'm not going to wear a stupid necklace my entire life." Caroline whined. I looked out of the window, freshmen everywhere.

"Already spotted cute boys?" Bonnie suddenly said, it has been quiet the past five minutes. She was clearly talking to me, I shook my head. I really didn't like talking, I was still torn about my parents and aunt Jenna. I was damaged, torn, lonely, depressed & scared of starting a new life.. again.

An hour later, we had grabbed our bags and entered our dorm.

"Oh my god! Our dorm room is amazing! Two humans and a witch in one room! It's going to be amazing!" Caroline yelled and I smiled soft. I was just looking at the ground, hearing my two best friends giggle like two little kids. We were kids, I was still a kid, but my mind is so grown up already.

"So, what are you two wearing to the party tonight?" I gave Bonnie a confused look. "Party?" I asked. "Yes!" she yelled. "No.., I don't think that's a good idea." She smiled. "You're right, it's an amazing idea!" I sighed. "Okay, then. I'll pick out some clothes."

Caroline and Bonnie both jumped out of excitement. I'll make it through tonight.

"Why are we here again?" I asked annoyed waiting in line of the party. "Because we're going to have fun!" Caroline said. "Elena, please." Bonnie whispered.

"Okay, why don't I just wait here, while you two check out why it's taking so long." They both nodded. "Okay, be right back. Thanks." I smiled and both of the girls were gone in a second. It was cold and everybody had someone to talk to. So many new faces, I didn't know anybody.

I was wearing shorts with a black top and sneakers. Not very party-ish, but I wasn't in the mood. I needed to be open for this kind of stuff, but I.. I wasn't ready. Somehow. I kept coming closer to the door and I couldn't find Caroline and Bonnie anymore. After 30 minutes I was at the door. All by myself.

"Hello, are you all alone here?" A boy said. He was probably not a freshman. I didn't like him, he was probably going to send me back.

"Yes, well my friends are somewhere here."

"Hmm…, can you confirm you're a student here, I've never seen you before.?" I shook my head and my heart started beating faster. Shit!

"Really, I'm freshman. It's my first day here."

"Sorry, honey. You can't come in if I'm not sure you're…" he got cut off by a voice behind me.

"I don't see the problem, I mean she's staying in my dorm. She's my friend, it's cool Brody." I turned around and saw a extremely attractive guy. His green eyes looked into mine, and my jaw almost dropped. I blinked a few times to realize it was real. He was so handsome. His hair was beautiful, so were his eyes, and he was wearing a blue shirt and a black jeans.

"You're name was.."

"Elena Gilbert." I answered instantly. His voice sounded like a million angels singing.

"Yes, Elena." The guy that didn't believe me first, apparently his name was Brody and apparently this beautiful guy knew him.

"She can come in." He now looked straight into Brody's eyes and he instantly let us in. The music was louder now and I smiled, wow. That was easy.

The guy didn't say anything he just looked at me, so did I. I didn't have anything to say, I was speechless. After a while, he sighed.

"So.. Elena." I swallowed.

"Thank you so much for that. He wouldn't have let me in if you weren't there." He smiled.

"You're welcome. My name is Stefan… Stefan Salvatore." I smiled. "Nice to meet you, Stefan." Really nice. He was kind, hot, and just helped me. What was not perfect about him. We were talking loud otherwise we couldn't understand a word that we were saying.

"Nice to meet you too Elena. And it's nothing by the way, Brody is a douche." I smiled bright.

"So.. you said you were a freshman?" I nodded.

"Yes.. totally fresh!" I said, maybe a little bit hypnotized by him. He chuckled.

"That sounded stupid, right?" He shook his head. "When I first came here I wanted a fresh start, so basically I was fresh as well." I giggled and looked into his beautiful, shiny, green eyes. He had something mysterious, something I liked. Something dark.. lonely.

"So where are all your friends?" He frowned and smiled.

"Right.. forgot, I need friends." He said a little cocky. "No.. I just.., since you're not a freshman.. you most likely had friends, not that.. wait, that sounded mean. I'm sorry." He again chuckled.

"it's okay, I like being a loner anyway." I nodded.

"Yes me too." My words were so freaking stupid. But suddenly, I was a little more excited about college, because of Stefan. Stefan changed my mood in just five minutes. I didn't even know him but.. something felt right.

"So.. you like parties?" he asked, changing the subject. I shook my head.

"Like I said.. I'm a loner too, I don't really like people. Ahh.. Stupid!" I yelled the last word because it was just awkward. He laughed. "I don't like people… some I do like." He gave me a look. I smiled. I bit my lower lip.

"There's a really beautiful lake outside. I don't think waiting in line for almost an hour is worth it. Maybe I can show you? Since you're new here.. I can guide you around?" I nodded.

"Yeah…, but my friends… whatever they left me alone too. Uhm.. cool. I would love that." He smiled.

"Great, than lets go outside, Elena." I nodded and we walked outside again.

If a normal, stranger would ask me to come outside with him, while waiting freaking long in line to come in, I would've turned him down instantly.

But this wasn't a normal stranger.

Stefan was different. I knew it.

**So.., you guys like it? Please review, it gives me inspiration to write. And I would love to know what you think. 3 **

**x.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Elena, you made it in!" Caroline suddenly yelled and she walked behind Stefan to us. Please, please, please, I was praying to god she wouldn't embarrass me right now. She wouldn't she's my friend right? Bonnie also walked to us with a beer in her hand, wow. I've never seen Bonnie drunk before.

"Yes, after you guys left me, what the fuck?" Caroline laughed, "Well you made a friend." She pointed at Stefan, pulling a face. I rolled with my eyes.

"Yes, I'm Stefan, nice to meet you."

"Caroline, and this is Bonnie but she just found out the meaning behind alcohol so.. she's in wonderland already." Caroline said to Stefan. How come I came over awkward and Caroline always came over perfect. Stefan smiled and waved at Bonnie. She just smiled back. "So, Stefan, can I buy you a drink?" He shook his head. "I was about to show Elena around, you know the place." Caroline nodded and chuckled. "Cool, why don't I come with you guys?" "Because you wanted to go to the party, Caroline." She rolled with her eyes. "Okay fine. Good luck to you, Elena." She said and raised her eyebrows.

"Same old Caroline." I laughed and so did he. "Where are you from, Elena?" Stefan asked out of curiosity. "I'm from Mystic Falls." "Kidding, I have family there." "No way!" I yelled out of excitement. "Yes, my brother lives there. But he moves around a lot, I'm originally from Italy, I lived a few years in Mystic Falls but, moved away again, small town.. boring for me." I smiled.

"Boring for everybody, so you move around a lot.. why did you decide to.. you know to come to college now?" He raised his shoulders. "I don't know, I realized that I was a bit spoiled, traveling around the word is luxury, some people stay at the same place their entire life. I just thought, I can always travel, why not learn something first?" I nodded.

"Okay.. well, someone like me. I've never been anywhere.. I.. uhm.. I lost a lot of family over the years." Suddenly it was quiet.

"You know.. I never thought of moving.. well, I obviously thought of, I just never tried it."

"Why not?" I raised my shoulders and looked at the ground. "I don't know." I whispered soft. "Maybe we can go outside now, we can talk." I nodded.

"Yeah sure." I smiled and we walked outside, unnoticed by the rest. We walked on the grass, next to us was a beautiful lake, the place here was beautiful. The moon was shining, and the only thing ruining it was the music in the background. The hardcore party music. Never liked that stuff.

"This is such a beautiful place." I sighed. "I know, the next 200 days you're going to spent walking around here." Stefan whispered. I looked him into the eye, and with the water and the moon shining on him, he looked like some god. After 20 seconds I realized I was staring and turned head away. No boy, besides Matt had ever gave me enough attention. I was the creep. I was the depressed one. But now, finally, someone without knowing who I was, liked me. Did he? Or was he just being nice?

"Where are you thinking about?" Stefan suddenly asked and I came back to reality.

"Uhm.., nothing much. I was thinking about even though I'm a loner.. how to make friends here, I'm not really good at it, ." He nodded.

"Well, you already made one friend." He looked at me for another 7 seconds which made me blush and my heart beat faster. I bit my lower lip and Stefan smiled. He was noticing he made me nervous. Relax, Elena, Relax.. It's just a guy on college. But he was so much more. Without knowing anything of him.. somehow I knew he was different, he was special.

"You.. you're not a freshman, you must already know people. I don't know anybody.. But you."

"Well, I know everybody, from classes or.. whatever. But I'm not part of a friends group or something." Me neither. Well Bonnie and Caroline were my friends but.. I never felt truly there.

"So your parents still live in Mystic Falls?" He shook his head.

"No.., my.. my parents passed away. So did my uncle Zach who was taking care of me." I looked up. I blinked.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know otherwise I wouldn't have brought it up." He smiled and chuckled.

"It's okay Elena. Besides, what's the point of not talking about it and basically hiding the truth. Some way or another, you're going to need to deal with it. Because stuff like that happens and.., sometimes it sucks and sometimes it'll only make you a better person." I sighed, he was right. He was so frustrating, completely, way too right. I wasn't nervous anymore, I was sad.

"or worse." I whispered, almost impossible for him to hear. "Yes.." he sighed, he heard me. Wow, impressive.

"A few years ago, my parents died of a car accident. I was at home with my brother Jeremy, with my aunt Jenna. And suddenly they were gone, every day I wake up expecting them to be alive and every day I shiver, realizing they're gone. And last fall, my aunt Jenna died of cancer. Then my brother and I stayed with her boyfriend, Alaric. Until my brother and I decided I could stay with my best friend Bonnie."

How I just told my life story to a complete stranger, but it felt safe. It felt comfortable.

"And how did it change you, did it make you a better, stronger person or a worse person." I raised my shoulders.

"I don't think I made that decision yet." He looked me in the eye and I could see something in his eyes, something.. compassionate. I smiled holding back my tears.

"You don't have to, there are so many days left in your life.. Every single day is not just another day. It's a new opportunity, another chance, a new beginning." I smiled and nodded at his wise words.

"Look Elena, since you're bad at making friends, always know that I'm your friend and.. that, that I'll be here for you." I smiled and now I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. Why was I crying? I didn't want to cry! I swallowed and wiped it away really fast. I was just.. tired of being so alone in this, and now Stefan, knows how I feel.

"I'm so sorry." Apologizing for crying.

"It's okay. It's okay." He whispered and I took a deep breathe.

"You have nice bracelet." He pointed at me Vervain bracelet.

"My father gave it to me."

"That's a nice smell, do you know what it is?" What was I supposed to do.. lie to him? No.., what would he know about Vervain.

"It's vervain. A really nice flower. The smell is really good." I wasn't lying. He nodded.

"Vervain?" He swallowed. "Keep that thing on." My eyes flew open. What? He knew..? Or was he just being kind. Suddenly I was a bit freaked out and my heart began to beat faster.

"Why?" I asked nervous, wanting to go back to the party.

"Because it's a nice bracelet, it smells good and it's from your father." He explained and I calmed down. "So, do I need to show you the rest of the lake?"

"Do people swim in here?" He laughed, was that a stupid question.

"No.., it's cold and dirty. You won't want to swim in it, Elena. In some parties, their so drunk that they jump in it. Trust me, you don't want it." I giggled.

"Really, oh my god." I said and laughed. "But we can always try.." he whispered.

"No freaking way." He laughed. "I was just joking."

" I'm a bit cold.. so, we can do back to the party, or to my dorm, I want to show you something..?" He nodded. "yes, sure" and we walked together to my dorm. It may seem really weird, but I trusted Stefan.

We entered my dorm room, only a few people were here, almost everybody was at the so called amazing party. I unlocked the door and walked in and turned on the light.

"Wow, it's so clean here. Seriously other dorms are a mess." I laughed.

"I'm new. Remember, when I get comfortable I'll make it a mess. But my friend Caroline will clean it up again." "Girls..," He rolled with his eyes. "So what did you want to show me?" He asked I walked towards my desk and a lot of books lay on there, books I read, my journal and another notebook. I grabbed my notebook and my journal fell on the ground. Before I could grab it Stefan had already grabbed it from the ground.

"Don't read it. It's.." Wasn't it a little embarrassing that a 19 year old still had a journal. He gave it back to me and I placed it back on my desk.

"A journal. It's okay I have one too."

"No way, why? I thought I was the only one." He raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know, when I feel something, think something, I write it down. And also a lot of memories are in there, I just think sad, happy, heartbreaking and good moments should me remembered later in your life."

"Exactly." I whispered. Stefan was wise, really wise, how old was he?

"How old are you?" He laughed.

"Why am I acting creepy?" I shook my head. "No, it's just.."

"I'm 20." He said. Quietly I smiled.

"Uhm, but that's not what I wanted to show you, Stefan" I opened my notebook. Drawings, my brother had teach me how to draw. And just like writing it became an obsession.

"Wow, Elena these are amazing!" He scrolled through the book, places, animals, art and the next page was something else. A vampire. When I was younger my dad explained how they looked like and I just started drawing them. Stefan swallowed.

"Oh, creepy." I smiled.

"But good. You should do something with it." He turned another few pages, more vampires.

"You really have a thing for darkness don't you? All these.. monsters…, vampires." I chuckled.

"I'm weird. I know it's just.., I don't know, in all these movies we see monsters as or really good creatures or really bad. But, if these monsters really exists, which they don't" I lied.

"I'd.. find them rather interesting than scary." Stefan smiled. "Why? Like you said, their monsters." "Because, everybody has emotions, also monsters you know?" He nodded. "But it's all just bullshit, there is no such thing as supernatural, Stefan." I said trying to not sound creepy, because they did. Vampires existed and I knew it. Stefan didn't. I couldn't tell him obviously and I also didn't want to make him scared.

"You don't believe in it?" He stepped a little closer. "Who does?" Stefan opened his mouth to say something but then pressed his lips together again. He's probably freaked out by me. "I think.. I.. I need to go." I blinked a few times. "Oh.. okay, did I say something wrong?" I asked upset. "No, no, no, Elena. It's okay, you didn't do anything, see you tomorrow okay? These are really good!" He gave my notebook back and he left my room. What the hell?

I thought back on our conversation what went wrong. What did I say..? Why did he have to leave so fast. And the moment Stefan left I felt alone, loneliness was one of the most painful emotions. I walked ot my bed with my notebook and a pencil. I licked my lower lip and tried to remember Stefan as clearly as I could. His beautiful jaw line, his eyes, his nose, his beautiful lips, his hair, his chin, the form of his face, his eyebrows. And automatically I started drawing. While I was drawing him, I started to ask myself what he was doing to me? Why I felt this way, I haven't felt this way since my parents died.

After a few hours I had already drawed three faces of Stefan when Bonnie and Caroline stormed in.

"Elena! How was it with Stefan, did you guys made it out?" I sighed.

"Caroline I think you need to sleep before I'm going to punch you." Bonnie giggled, just as drunk as Caroline. "Have you guys seen him.. Stefan?" Caroline shook her head and instantly walked to her bed. "I'm tired, you're right I'm going to sleep." Caroline said. "I've seen him, he was standing at the lake, just staring, really creepy." I rolled with my eyes.

"He isn't creepy." I whispered. "Just go to sleep, Elena. You'll see him tomorrow" She said she was right, Bonnie was right, I'll see Stefan tomorrow. When everybody was quiet and asleep, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"_Elena, come here" I walked over to Stefan. He held our little daughter in his hands, Stefan lifted our daughter and she started to giggle. Then Stefan pulled me closer to him, and kissed my head. The three of us were living in a big house and now our daughter was on Stefan's lap. "Just close your eyes, honey, go to sleep." He touched his daughters hair and placed a kiss on her hair. I smiled of happiness, I had a family, with Stefan. Then our daughter fell asleep. And Stefan closed his eyes. Happiness, I thought I'd never find it, but with Stefan, "I love you, Elena." I nodded. "But I need to leave, and I'm not coming back, take care." He lifted our daughter and gave her to me, than he walked away, out of our house. "No, Stefan!" _

"Stefan!" I yelled. I gasped air and realized I had screamed his name. I begged nobody heard me and I started t breathe heavy. Oh my god, I was losing my mind. I stepped out of the bed. Realized I had slept with my clothes on, I walked to my wardrobe and changed my clothes. I walked to my desk, trying to find my journal to write in it. But I couldn't find it. Where the hell was it? I can remember putting it back on my desk. I walked out of my room, there hang a clock it was 3:16 in the morning. Damn! I needed sleep. But I couldn't rest if I didn't know where my journal was. I walked to one of the rooms where we all were supposed to hang. There was a fireplace, and I heard it was on. Then I saw a back of a guy. An extremely hot back.

"Who is there?" I asked and then Stefan turned around. No, no, no.. I must still be dreaming, I swallowed. This guy is everywhere. I sighed when he looked at me. Stefan.., damn Stefan. Just a few minutes ago I saw him in my dream and now he is standing right in front of me, what was I supposed to say?

"Hey Elena, it's late, what are you doing here?" he asked worried. When he looked at me, all I could do was shiver because of his beauty and because of the horrible dream I had. It wasn't horrible, it was perfect. I just, wasn't able to admit that I cared about someone.


	3. Chapter 3

I kept quiet, I didn't say anything, not about the strange very weird dream. I didn't answer him, he was just standing there. "Stefan.., you scared me." I said with a smile on my face.

"I thought you told me that scary things were interesting." I giggled and looked down. My mood was changed instantly, I didn't feel scared or awkward anymore, I felt relax.

"I never said you were scary."

"So, I'm not interesting?" I blushed and stepped forward. Walking closer to Stefan who was standing close to the fireplace. "Why are you awake?" He asked with a more serious lower voice.

"I had a bad dream and when I woke up I saw that I lost my journal." Stefan pulled his arms over each other. And looked with a confused look at me. He shook his head.

"Haven't seen it, but you should go back to sleep, it's really late."

"What about you?" I asked a little worried, why would he be awake so late, staring at the fireplace? And I couldn't just go back to bed knowing he's alone, here. To be honest, I didn't mind staying awake. With Stefan.

"I.. uhm.. I think I'm dealing with nightmares as well."

"About?" I asked without thinking twice about how the question could affect him. Maybe I found Stefan a little bit too interesting. "A lot." He whispered looking at the ground, he turned his back to me and I stepped closer so I was standing next to him. The fire was hot on my skin and I swallowed.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing for everything you say, Elena." He chuckled and I laughed. I was about to apologize for apologizing all the time until I realized how frustrating that might be. I licked my lip and laughed. "Shh..," he whispered, realizing I was laughing too loud. Again, I was about to say I'm sorry for this but I didn't.

"I will, I'm sorry." I just said, dammit. "No, I'm not sorry, Sorry.. I.., no not sorry. I'm going to shut up now, sorry." He laughed and rolled with his eyes. I was way too nervous for being relax. I blushed and smiled.

"Do you ever feel like, you're on this earth, with a billion people around you, but feeling alone every single second, misunderstood.. different." Where did that came from? I..,

"All the time." I whispered, I had so many things to say or think right now but.. All I could do was relate, understand and care. "This time I'm sorry, I was just giving you an example for my nightmares." He whispered. I nodded.

"It's okay, Stefan." He nodded and looked at me for a second. Then as fast he could back at the fire, I swallowed, not knowing what to say, figuring Stefan had to same problem. I took a deep breathe "Stefan.. I"

"What are you guys doing here?" Someone cut me off. We both looked behind us, seeing Caroline stand there. She was also still wearing the clothes she wore to the party, her hair and make- up were a mess. And her eyes were squeezed together.

"I'm coming," Caroline sighed.

"And why did you place your journal on my side of the desk?"

Oh yeah that's right, I totally forgot to look there, I might have put it over there and forgot. I sighed and looked at Stefan again, "I don't think I'm able to sleep, anymore. So, I'll make coffee and I'll be right back okay?" Stefan smiled until I heard a loud scream from my dorm, it was Bonnie.

I felt my heart beating. I got nervous and scared but something calmed me down. Stefan's smell and warmth behind me, he had followed me. I felt his breathe in my neck and his warmth, and his smell. I hadn't smelled it this strong before, he smelled very male-ish. He smelled sweet, nice. I closed my eyes or a second to calm down. Stefan calmed me down. Without doing anything, with just standing behind me.

Caroline ran to Bonnie's bed while Stefan and I were just standing in the doorway. "Bonnie, what is it?" Bonnie sat up and Caroline calmed her down. She looked at me, then Stefan. "Nothing, just.. a bad dream." I could see something was wrong, why was she lying to me? She never had before. "Caroline, Elena, I'm sorry, I'm really tired, I'll go back to sleep, okay?" Caroline frowned confused. So was I, confused. Why would Bonnie deny it that quick?

"Maybe we should just leave her alone." Stefan said behind me. Caroline looked up, annoyed. "What where you guys doing there anyway?" Caroline asked irritated by Stefan's words. "Talking. Something normal people do." I giggled, Stefan wasn't normal. Normal people wouldn't do to me what he did to me. What he did with me.

"Okay, well, just like Bonnie I'm tired. So, be quiet."

"Will do." Stefan and I said at the same time. Caroline walked to her bed and Stefan walked back to the fireplace, at least I guessed.

When I was done with making coffee for the both of us, I walked back to the fireplace as well, seeing Stefan was standing there just like he had before. "I put some milk in it, and sugar. I don't know if you like it." I whispered, remembering Caroline's words. "Nice." He raised his eyebrows and I sat down on one of the tables. Stefan followed and I passed him his coffee.

I had brought my notebook to show Stefan what I had drawn. I didn't know if he thought I was creepy or if he'll like it. I'd be scared if somebody who I only knew for not even 12 hours would draw me, but, scary is interesting right? Stefan grabbed my notebook out of my hands.

"Let me take a look at it again because they were really good." He opened my notebook, blushing I watched him figure out what I had drawn. He raised his eyebrows and looked at it, he looked surprised and a bit happy. A smile appeared on his face, then he went to the next page, again, it was him and also the next page. "Okay, this awkward. You weren't supposed to see that." I said with a giggle and he laughed.

"it's a bit scary, but I like it, you're really talented Elena." I placed my hand on table, just resting. He held my notebook in one hand looking at the drawings and in the other hand he was holding his coffee, after he took a zip he placed the cup on the table and unconscious he placed his hand on mine. A shiver went through me and I blushed, my blood starting streaming faster and my heart started beating faster. I swallowed by his touch. His hand was warm and it felt soft and I loved the idea that he touched my hand.

Way too fast he lifted his hand to get a zip of his coffee again. "I wish I could draw like you can." I smiled at him, not being sure what he meant, exactly. "Did you draw this with just a memory of my face?" He laughed and I felt a little bit embarrassed.

"Uh.., well. Your face is very.. unique. I only draw things that I can't get out of my head." He gazed at me for a second after I said this, it may all sound weird but it was true. Then he looked back again. "So.., basically you write and draw what's in your thoughts.. what else?" I sighed.. what else? A lot.

"I don't know, stuff that I'm trying to figure out, stuff I can't tell people in person, like I said. Some things are easier to write than to say."

"Like what"

I raised my shoulders and started to breathe heavier. I looked down at my coffee, not sure how to tell. What to tell, I don't think I would've considered telling anything to anyone but Stefan changed that.

"I think I just told you that I can't talk."

"Maybe it'll have more affect when you talk." He instantly answered and I looked into his green eyes, would it? Maybe it wouldn't have any affect if I told Caroline or Bonnie, but maybe it would when I told Stefan. But, what was I supposed to say?

"Stefan.." I sighed and he grabbed my hand with both his hands, placed it on the table and held it tight with both his hands, I looked at our hands. It felt right, it felt exactly perfect. He looked into my eyes, being friendly and kind.

"It's like.. a shadow. Like a dark curtain hanging over my life, every second of the day trying so hard to find something to be happy about. Trying to build happiness. But.. never actually being able.."

"To reach it, never being able to be truly happy." I nodded toking a zip from my coffee. Exactly. I sighed and placed my coffee back on the table, one of my hands still in his, he was sitting across me on the table.

"Whenever you feel the feeling of loneliness, of pain and sadness, you need to turn around and go back to the feeling of happiness. Because you've felt it, we all have once in our life, and one day we will find it again." He spoke and a tear rolled down my face I wiped it away as soon as possible. "Elena, if you ever feel like you're alone, or sad, or just want to talk. Please, know that you can come to me. I'll be more than happy to talk you into happiness." He didn't need to talk me into it, his touch, his voice, his smell, just him being around made me happy. No.. not happy, it made me feel better.

I couldn't be happy. Because I knew that something was going to happen to ruin my happiness and I didn't want to go through that.

"Thank you. For everything." He smiled and drank the last zips from his coffee, still one hand on mine. So did I, I placed my cup back on the table and he squeezed a little in my hand

"You're welcome."

"Why.. are you so kind to me?" He raised his shoulders.

"I guess I just like you." He looked down at our hands and he rubbed a little. A smile appeared on his lips and he opened my notebook once again. On the page where I had drawn a owl, Stefan smiled and looked at my drawing. I saw his eyes going over the page, studying every line. "Like it?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" I giggled, while blushing that he liked it so much. Stefan gazed at me when my heart started beating faster. "Are you nervous for tomorrow? Classes?" I quickly shook my head. "No, I don't have classes tomorrow yet."

"Really? I do, maybe we can like lunch together or something..?" I smiled.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be here around 1PM" I answered without even realizing I was spending the day with Bonnie and Caroline tomorrow. "I think I'm in need of some sleep.." I said feeling tired. "Me too, but I'm not sure if it's going to work when I just drank a cup of coffee." I giggled.

"I know but, otherwise I won't be up tomorrow." He sighed and nodded. "Okay then, goodnight, I'll wash the cups." He said while smiling.

I stood up and walked back to my dorm after I said goodnight. I jumped into my bed, hoping I wouldn't dream of Stefan anymore. But I couldn't get him out of my head.

As I kept thinking of every word he said, every smile, every gaze every touch. I realized he still had my notebook full of drawings. Dammit! Well, I hope he'll give it to me tomorrow. While thinking of Stefan I fell asleep.

"Elena Gilbert!" Caroline yelled and my eyes jumped open. I sat up in my bed and still felt really tired. "What the hell?" I mumbled and I squeezed my eyes. "You weren't waking up all morning." I rolled with my eyes. "I tried to wake you up in the sweet way but you didn't wake up so Bonnie and I went out shopping." Caroline said looking at me, she was wearing new clothes a blue dress and a golden necklace. "Wait.. what time is it?" Caroline giggled. "Almost two, and Bonnie has some talking to do."

"TWO?!" I yelled and I jumped out of bed. I looked into the mirror and my straight hair was a mess. "Elena, did you hear what I said? Bonnie needs to tell you something."

"I'm really sorry but I promised Stefan we'll lunch together."

"Elena!"

"Okay.., talk." I rolled with my eyes while walking to my closet and grabbing my clothes, I grabbed a pink with black dress and I quickly changed clothes.

"So, yesterday I had this dream. When I was drunk I couldn't focus but.., when I was asleep.. I saw something." I grabbed my hairbrush and brushed my hair, it hurt first but then it went good. I also needed to show but no time for that. Bonnie saw I wasn't focusing on what she said and she was irritated.

"I saw Stefan." Now she got my attention. I giggled.

"Trust me, Bonnie. You're not the only one who is dreaming about him. But I really need to go."

"No, Elena listen. I can sense the dead remember, I can sense bad, evil. I sense it with him. He has something evil.. something supernatural."

"And you just have a hangover. Stefan is a really nice guy." Bonnie walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Zumucastavia Laiehula" she spoke. She was doing some witchy stuff. Probably a spell. I didn't have time for this, I was about to let go of her hand but then I felt something, a wave went through me and I saw Stefan's face. Stefan's beautiful, beautiful face. But then I felt something, like something was really wrong. I couldn't explain it but it felt cold and.. dead. Like someone was hurt and then Bonnie let go.

"Get it now?" She was right. I was happy she was worried but nothing seemed wrong with Stefan.. at all. "Okay, I understand Bonnie. And I'll look out for myself." I whispered and then I heard a knock on the door. "I got it." Caroline said and she opened the door.

"Stefan!" Caroline yelled and looked at me from the door. I couldn't see Stefan because Caroline was standing in my sight, Bonnie quickly let go of my hand and I gave Bonnie a look that it was going to be okay.

"Have you seen Elena?" I heard Stefan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much! It means so much to me when you all review! Keep reviewing! It gives me inspiration to write more! **

'I'm here!' I yelled while giving Bonnie a look, Caroline stepped aside so I could see Stefan better and he me. Then Caroline walked to Bonnie who was standing somewhere else in our room. Stefan looked up and gave me a soft smile. Stefan looked better than yesterday, I probably looked horrible I just woke up. But he.. he still looked incredibly beautiful. His eyes were shining and I could smell him. Stefan had the best smell ever.

'Yeah, I know. I'm a miserable person, but I didn't forget it I just.. I just woke up and I feel really stupid right now.' The words escaped my mouth without me thinking about it, without me thinking about what Stefan would say. He frowned and chuckled.

'It's okay, I waited for you about an hour, maybe actually two. Then I thought something might be wrong so I was just checking up.' I smiled while Stefan explained.

'Oh, okay. Thanks, again, I'm so sorry. I don't think lunch is proper right now, uhm, but I'd still like to hang.' Don't be so nervous Elena, I'm not sure if I said that out loud, but I sound nervous and if Stefan notices. I took a deep breath and Stefan extended his hand for me to hold.

'Sure.' He said while I giggled, he pulled me out of my dorm room and I closed the door behind me with my other hand. My hand that was holding Stefan's got warmer. Stefan's skin felt so good.

'So, you slept until..?'

'Just 5 minutes ago.' He nodded, like he was impressed while we walked further.

'Impressive, just wait until classes start, you'll be a wreck.' I shook my head and rolled my eyes, he let go of my hand and instantly my hand felt cold and lonely. Could a hand even feel lonely? And then Stefan pulled my arm so I moved, it hurt a little bit but then I realized why he did that.

'Oh my god.' I whispered.

'You almost walked against a wall, Elena. What's on your mind?' Stefan said while looking at me with a smile, we entered the room with the fireplace again.

'You.' I whispered as soft as possible, accidently. Stefan chuckled again and nodded. 'Oh really, why?' My eyes jumped open and I shiver went through me, my skin turned hot and my heart was beating faster. He heard me? Oh no! My jaw dropped out of embarrassment and I wanted to jump off a building.

'Uhm.., I..'

'I'm just kidding, Elena.' He said while grabbing my hand again.

The whole day I had spent with Stefan, and the whole day we had fun. We laughed, we smiled and we talked a lot. Stefan as actually pretty funny. Stefan talked about his family and so did I. He had also mentioned something about his childhood, and he talked a lot. It was almost 8 and I had spent 6 hours with Stefan, best 6 hours of my life.

'So then me and Matt were totally drunk, for the first time our lives. And we just couldn't stop laughing, and our parents thought we were high or something but we were like two bottles deep.' I laughed and Stefan frowned his eyebrows while laughing, of course he was confused. 'And then my mom basically wanted to say something to me and she smelled alcohol out of my mouth and she embarrassed me in front of everybody, and then Matt defended me, totally drunk it was hilarious.' Stefan laughed.

'That sounds awkward.' We were sitting in a bar, him with a beer me with Fanta. We have been laughing all the time people around us were getting sick of it.

'Hey, can I have your number?' He suddenly asked out of nowhere. His sparkly eyes were looking into mine and I giggled out of happiness.

'Yes sure.' I gave him my phone with my number so he could put it into his phone. When he was done he gave me phone back, turned the lock and put it back in his pocket. It gave me a good feeling he had my phone number. The bar wasn't full of people. There were some, but mainly older people, until a bunch of guys stepped into the bar. Good looking guys, I turned my head to Stefan and I realized the guys also sat at the bar, 4 guys in total. I just kept quiet while looking at my drink.

'The boy over there is checking you out.' Stefan whispered and I looked at behind me. The guys were sitting a few seats away and I turned my back to them, but my head did turn to look at them. Just like Stefan said, one of the boys, the blue eyed with light brown hair. I raised my eyebrows and giggled.

'I don't blame him, you're incredibly…interestingly hot.' He pressed the beer bottle against his lips and I blushed. Did he had too much of alcohol? I looked down at my legs and my cheeks were getting red. Stefan obviously noticed. The guys behind me were loud and obviously drunk, I could hear it. It was irritating me.

'Maybe we should leave, those kids are trying to get your attention.' I liked how he called the guys "kids" I smiled and nodded. Stefan didn't wait another second and jumped off his chair and he gave me my jacket, my jacket has been laying on a chair next to him.

'Can I walk you back to your dorm room?' He asked while he opened the door of the bar and I walked outside, I instantly felt the fresh air on my face. 'Yeah, sure.' I whispered while checking my phone, only one text message from Caroline saying I had to tell her all the details. What Stefan and I had was.. a connection. It didn't necessarily felt romantic more safe. I could trust Stefan, I understood. He told me about his family problems and past relationships and I.. understood.

'It's already dark how late is it?' Stefan whispered seeing I was looking at my phone.

'It's 5 past 8. Why, scared for creatures of the night.' I said with an extreme creepy voice and Stefan smiled why shaking his head. 'I just don't want you to sleep bad again so you will come late for school again.' He was so incredibly nice.

'thank you.' I whispered soft and I was rubbing my hands against each other since my jacket didn't have any pockets and it was quite cold. The second Stefan saw that he grabbed both my hands and blew in it so it got warmer and it did. His breathe felt warm on my hands. And I smiled, we weren't walking anymore. When he gave my hands back I giggled.

We kept on walking, the bar was close to our dorm so I could already see it. 'Stefan, this may sound really weird and creepy but why do you give so much attention on me?' Stefan raised his eyebrows and chuckled, then he looked at me. His eyes, I could see his eyes so shiny because of the light behind him, his hair was totally fitting with his face and his jaw line, lips and chin were so beautiful I couldn't stop looking at his lips.

'I think I already answered this question didn't I? Anyways, you were a freshman, I just happen to help you at that party and I.. I don't know, I think I just really.. like you. I mean, I've met a lot of girls here on college. They are all the same and you were different Elena.' I smiled not completely sure what my opinion was on his answer. I liked it that he talked about me like that, that I was different… special. I mean, my feelings for Stefan are.. I just met him 28 hours ago and I.. It's like I'm completely falling for him.

As we entered my dorm we stopped for my room door.

'Stefan, if I'm going to be honest with you I..' I took a deep breath. 'I came to college to start a new life, meet new people, let the past behind and.. when I met you I didn't want the new amazing life anymore. I just wanted.. I just wanted to get to know you, just you.' Stefan changed his look and he was now looking into my eyes.

'I know that it's mad and insane. I completely understand how insane it is and I can't even believe my own feelings and words but.., I was so scared to start that new life but when I met you I wasn't scared anymore.' I sighed looking at the ground, Stefan opened his mouth to say something but he didn't instead he frowned his eyebrows and let me talk. What was I supposed to say?

'With you by my side I'm not scared. Not anymore. Thank you for that.' Stefan smiled, but something in his eyes was sad. The silence was killing me. I looked at the ground and then suddenly my face was covered with Stefan's hand, I looked up again, his hand felt warm, safe. He looked me in the eyes and started talking.

'Elena, when I started here, I was alone. I still am. When I saw you I.. something in me said to help you and be kind. But when I.. when I got to meet you I saw a side of you I wished you had, and you had it, Elena I..' He closed his eyes.

'I never met a girl in my life.., who caught my attention by doing nothing so easily.' I swallowed, smiling at his words. I couldn't believe someone was saying that and I sure as hell couldn't believe Stefan was saying that. I looked at his lips, as he came closer. I wanted to feel his lips, I wanted my lips to touch them. I wanted to kiss him, how could I live with this much desire for someone I barely knew, what was wrong with me? I just felt this.. feeling. This connection. Stefan and I were connected somehow.

I felt his breath on my lips now, I closed my eyes and so did Stefan, was this a bad thing? Stefan kissing every girl after 28 hours? But then he instantly pulled back, he also pulled his back away from my hand. Did I do something wrong? Did my breath stink or something? I sighed, looking confused at Stefan and then the door flew open. Caroline dammit. Why didn't Stefan want to kiss me?

**So, yeah! Review please. Next chapter they might kiss… xo. But seriously, reviews inspire me to write. (Btw, really happy about the 100****th**** episode involving much Stelena and Stefan) **


End file.
